Gravity Destroyer AD145WD
Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (known in Japan as Gravity Perseus AD145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released on June 26, 2010 in Japan and Summer/Fall of 2011 worldwide. It is owned by Julian Konzern. Tomy's Gravity Perseus comes with a special L-R BeyLauncher as Gravity Destroyer has the ability to Dual-Spin; Right Spin and Left Spin. By removing the cap, two sides of the Launcher can be seen, a blue side spinning to the right and a white side spinning to the left. As an extra, you can smear crayon over the words "Left Spin" and "Right Spin" to make the words clearer on the L-R Launcher. The Hasbro version only comes with a Left Spin Ripcord Launcher, but can still be used on Right Spin Launchers.The max stampede pack also has attack and defence persus but only with right spin launcher. Face Bolt: Destroyer/Perseus The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a hero who slayed the evil Gorgon Medusa and saved the Princess Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the God of the Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Perseus" beneath it in a blurred manner coloured white, while tattooed on a translucent purple Face Bolt Energy Ring: Destroyer *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Destroyer is a translucent black with purple highlights. Unlike any other Energy Ring, Destroyer is the only Ring that does not use any plastic designed to block the prongs on Right and Left-Spin Launchers. This allows it to be used with Gravity for Dual-Spin. Also, like the L-Drago Beys, it can be rotated 180 degrees to switch between Defense Mode and Counter Mode. Destroyer has three-protrusions that form a triangular-like shape, with three curved protrusions between it. Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight:' 33.8 grams Gravity is coloured a metallic black and is a circular Wheel. It features three curved pockets meant for the Destroyer Energy Ring to rest on with two holes on each pocket for a total of six holes. The pockets also form the three sides of a triangle as well. Between the three pockets however, are three jagged protrusions with three red dot stickers, which are meant to emulate the face of Medusa. These jagged protrusions also serve as pockets for the Destroyer Ring to rest on and have a "v-shaped" protrusion as well. In a side-view, Gravity is quite thick with five sharp designs protruding upward around the pockets. Gravity's gimmick is it's Dual-Spin ability, made for Right-Spin and Left-Spin. This is possible as Gravity does not contain the walls that block it from being inserted to an opposite-spin Launcher. The only other Wheel compatible for Dual-Spin is Variares. Gravity has four Modes, Right-Spin Defense, Right-Spin Counter, Left-Spin Defense, and Left-Spin Counter; but generally as Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the three holes are visible and in Counter Mode, the three holes are covered. Performance-wise in Defense Mode, the plastic indents of Destroyer cover the jagged protrusions which increases metal on plastic collisions, creating less recoil. In Counter Mode, the jagged protrusions are visible and Destroyer does not come into any contact; this maximizes Gravity's surface area and increases Smash Attack. Although Gravity was labeled as a Defense-Wheel, it suffers from recoil in battle. Recoil is never a plus for Defense so because of this, Gravity has found it's real use in Attack. Although there is no recommended Mode for Gravity, it features high and powerful Smash Attack capability and has become top-tier as a result. Ranking amongst Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Fang. It should be worth to note that Gravity has more consistent Smash Attack in Right-Spin therefore, Left-Spin should only be used against Defense-customs with rubber-based Tips such as RS and CS. Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 (AD145) *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps. Just like Gravity, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145 and 230 as AD145 cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Track for Stamina customs because of it's unique design. Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_140693676.jpg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2173_2342137858.jpg|Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-80-gravity-perseus-f71b0.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging GravityPerseus_CounterMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Counter Mode GravityPerseus_DefenseMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Defense Mode GravityPerseus_BeylauncherLR.jpg|Gravity Destroyer L-R Launcher bb80.jpg|Gravity Destroyer AD145WD GravityDestroyerMotif.PNG|Motif 355069262_298.jpg C2 17.jpg bb97.jpg|Beyblade Reshuffle Set Destroyer Ver. bb97c.jpg 75.jpg 764.jpg 79.jpg large (2).jpg Gravity Ring.jpg|Destroyer/Perseus Energy Ring Gravity wheel.jpg|Gravity With Destroyer on top !B9Y!bdQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKpIEy+jC0SuoBM5nkY0yJw~~ 35-1-.jpg|Gravity Destroyer Ultimate Reshuffle Set. 3.JPG|Gravity recolors (silver and gold) from the Ultimate Reshuffle Set compared to the Original (black). Exp perseus.jpg|Gravity Destroyer top view 013213.jpg 02322313.jpg BeyBlade1.jpg mkl.PNG ....PNG ,.PNG|Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack DESTROYER BB80 35560.png|Energy Ring Beyblade metal bestbuy thumb.jpg|Stamina Version with DS game gravity00.jpg ultimate_gravity_destroyer_97a_500.jpg Trivia *In Beyblade: Metal Masters, Julian Konzern states that the hero, "Destroyer" defeated the monster Medusa, whereas in the real myth, the hero's name was Perseus. This was lost in translation due to the name change of Perseus to Destroyer. *Despite official images, Gravity is black in colour rather than silver and the Face Bolt is black instead of purple with the Destroyer motif being white instead of grey. *Hasbro's Gravity Destroyer, (weighs about 40.9 grams) weighs a lot more than SonoKong's Gravity Destroyer. (weighs about 36.7 grams) *SonoKong's Destroyer Face Bolt does not have an eye design on the Face Bolt motif. *Hasbro's Destroyer Energy Ring is darker with more slanted helmet designs than the SonoKong variant. *Hasbro's Gravity Fusion Wheel appears a little-bit shinier than it's SonoKong variant *Hasbro's Gravity Destroyer comes with a Left-Spin launcher, but oddly does not come with a Left-Spin Ripcord, because Hasbro supplies left ripcords with dragon handle,which is meant only for the L Drago series. Category:Defense Type Category:Metal Saga Category:Team Excalibur Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Hasbro Category:Merchandise